Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to content sharing on social networking sites (SNS's), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring SNS sharing functions.
Description of the Related Art
Internet users are using social networking sites (SNSs), such as Twitter, Facebook, Weibo, QQ, Renren, and the like to share files having content, such as images, videos, text, and the like (hereinafter referred to as “content”) with relatives and friends.
Currently, a computer user may create image files, for example, using a mobile software application, such as ADOBE® IDEAS®. In order to share the image on an SNS, the user must save the image in a “photos” folder or library on the user's mobile device. Then, the user must launch an SNS application, such as a Facebook application, select the image from the photos area and share the image by uploading to the social networking site.
Other content sharing techniques enable users to directly share images from a desktop software application or a cloud based server to an SNS. However, in view of inevitable updates made by an SNS to its interface, it is required that the user download a corresponding update of the SNS application onto the user's computer and also update the photo-editing application's interface with the SNS, in order that direct image sharing from the photo-editing application to the SNS having an updated interface can remain operative. Ideally, a user should be able to share files from within a software application with an SNS without a requirement to update the SNS interface on the user's computer.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for configuring SNS sharing functions in a manner that is not disruptive of a users experience with the SNS.